Many individuals experience some form of back spasms or neck pain. Often this can be attributed to poor posture, strain on the neck from looking down at computers or from reading or poor neck and spine alignments from sleeping. There are many pillows on the market and many are advertised as support pillows. However, many of these pillows suffer from the drawbacks that the pillows are too hard and too firm which makes it uncomfortable while sleeping. On the other hand, if the pillow is foam, then many people feel they are too warm or too hot and the pillow also becomes hard over time as the foam loses any elasticity. Additionally, foam materials may also release gases and therefore may emit toxins. Consumers may purchase numerous pillows in an attempt to find a support pillow which has the correct comfort, i.e. the pillow that feels “just right.” There is a desire for a support pillow which has the feel of an individual's favorite down pillow, but would be supportive as well so that they can sleep with more comfort in their neck and cervical spine.